Let You Down
by GeminiFletch
Summary: Heavily based off of Jabadahut50's "No one Understands" Rated T but borderline M for Dark themes in both this story and the referenced. This is also titled for the song by NF "Let You Down" If you havent read Jaba's story, i would advise reading the first 3 chapters for context. behind this story.


Hey guys!!!!! No, sorry this isn't a naruto or avatar fic this time. After delving into the anime selections on crunchyroll i have discovered a really good anime by the name of Citrus. I loved the story, and decided to look up various fics for ther anime. While searching, a story written by Jabadahut50 called "Noone Understands" caught my eye… Now this story is loosely based off of that and a song by NF called "Let You Down" as I feel that the song fit the story as I read it. Please be aware that both My story and Jabadahut50's story do contain themes of depression and self harm, and if it triggers anything for you, please take caution when reading both stories. This is set in the scene before chapter 3 where yuzu had just left the house after an argument with her mother. Now without further holdup, let this story begin.

_"Song Lyrics"_

**Let You Down**

Yuzu walked down the street with her earbuds in each ear. Music on blast. She had taken to listening to NF not long after her father died years ago. Everything he sang and rapped about had embodied everything she felt since then. More so when she had moved to Tokyo two weeks ago. A few hours after she had settled into the Hotel room she had rented, she had laid in the bed, letting the T.V in the background play some dramatic romance show while her thoughts drift to everything that's happened thus far between her and her mother, step-sister, and grandfather.

_ "It's like we're on the edge right now. I wish that I could say I'm proud. I'm sorry that I let you down, let you down all these voices in my head get loud. I wish that I could shut them out. I'm sorry that I let you down, l-l-let you down."_

Memories of her fight with her grandfather, trying to stand up for Mei while she was being berated for the new student's conduct flashed through her mind as tears started to leak through her eyes.

_"I guess I'm a disappointment, Doing everything I can, I don't wanna make you disappointed, It's annoying I just wanna make you feel like everything I ever did wasn't ever tryna make an issue for you But, I guess the more you thought about everything, you were never even wrong in the first place, right? Yeah, I'ma just ignore you."_

Memories of her mother came flooding her mind next as tear drops turned to tear streams. Every single time that she had fought with her mother, and when her mother would forgive her without an apology. Her thoughts again turned to Mei yet again remembering that she was her new step sister.

_"Shoulda had my back, but you put a knife in it, my hands are full. What else should I carry for you? I cared for you, but- Feels like we're on the edge right now I wish that I could say I'm proud I'm sorry that I let you down L-l-let you down All these voices in my head get loud I wish that I could shut them out I'm sorry that I let you down L-l-let you down"_

Yuzu had a faint memory came to mind about the last time she went to therapy before she moved, when the woman told her that she wasn't putting in enough effort to repair the disintegrating relationship she had with her mother and friends at the last school.

_"you don't wanna make this work You just wanna make this worse Want me to listen to you But you don't ever hear my words You don't wanna know my hurt, yet Let me guess you want an apology, probably"_

Yuzu stares at the ceiling, crying her eyes out as she begins to roll her sleeves up, her fingers tracing over her cut and scarred arms.

_"Please don't come after me I just wanna be alone right now, I don't really wanna think at all Go ahead, just drink it off Both know you're gonna call tomorrow like nothing's wrong Ain't that what you always do? I feel like every time I talk to you, you're in an awful mood What else can I offer you? There's nothing left right now, I gave it all to you Feels like we're on the edge right now I wish that I could say I'm proud I'm sorry that I let you down L-l-let you down All these voices in my head get loud I wish that I could shut them out I'm sorry that I let you down L-l-let you down"_

Yuzu's thoughts drifted back to the last time she had argued with her mother. The very one that led her to this very moment. Vivid images of her mother's angry, yet concerned face as she turned and slammed the door behind her.

_"Yeah, don't talk down to me That's not gonna work now Packed all my clothes and I moved out I don't even wanna go to your house, Everytime I sit on that couch I feel like you lecture me Eventually, I bet that we Could have made this work and probably woulda figured things out But I guess that I'm a letdown But it's cool, I checked out Oh, you wanna be friends now? Okay, let's put my fake face on and pretend now Sit around and talk about the good times That didn't even happen I mean, why are you laughing? Must have missed that joke Let me see if I can find a reaction No, but at least you're happy"_

It was at this point that she had been picked up by the police, and set in the back of the vehicle as she clutched the picture of her and her father to her chest, sobbing harder than she had done that night.

_"Feels like we're on the edge right now, I wish that I could say I'm proud, I'm sorry that I let you down, let you down."_

Yuzu began to sing along to the last few words of the song as she cried herself to sleep silently.

_ "I'm sorry I'm so sorry now I'm sorry That I let you down"_

END Thank you guys sooooo much for reading this story, i've had this story in my head since I finished reading what Jaba has posted so far. And if by the slight chance that Jaba is reading this, please let me know what you think of this little side story. Once again, thank you all and let me know what yall think of this.

**And as a PSA to all that suffer from suicidal thoughts, depression, anxiety, or have tried to act on such suicidal thoughts, Please remain strong, good times are coming and things will get better, You just have to keep fighting it with whatever support system you have. Friends, Family, Husband, Wife, Boy/Girlfriend, hell, even your favorite co-workers. Talk to your therapist about anything and everything. You may not think they understand, but they do. You just have to let them listen. Take it from someone who has been where you all are or have been. Remember that someone always cares and you are always loved. Suicide is a permanent solution to a temporary problem and i encourage everyone to seek help even if they don't want it. So to finish this off, I end with a quote by Uncle Iroh from The Legend of Korra.**

"Even in the material world, you will find that if you look for the light, you may often find it. But if you look for the dark, that is all you will ever see."

-Iroh, LoK Season 2 Episode 10


End file.
